


I've Got You... | A KenHina One Shot

by misguided_joy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: During a practice game with Karasuno, Kenma ends up feeling dizzy so Shoyo takes him to the nurse and some things go down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I've Got You... | A KenHina One Shot

** Kenma's POV~ **

I don't really remember what happened. All I know is after giving a set I felt my legs give out from under me and I fell to the gym floor with a thud. I must have blacked out for a minute or two because the next thing I can comprehend is some of my team, as well as Shoyo, are trying to help me sit up.

_"Kenma are you okay?!"_ Shoyo settled a hand on my back.

_"Give him some space you guys. Hinata and I got this."_ I see Kuroo telling everybody else to back up.

_"Can you stand up Kenma? How about I take you to the infirmary?"_ Shoyo sounded worried.

I let out a sigh and put a hand on the floor. I stood up carefully, making sure to keep steady as best as possible. I nodded my head and let Shoyo lead me to the nurse's office. He kept a firm grip on my arm not wanting me to fall again. I could tell I really worried him by passing out so suddenly.

_"I'm alright now Shoyo..."_ I tried telling him.

_"That might be so but you should still relax for now! You had me so concerned!"_

I frowned and stopped walking. Shoyo gave me a puzzled look but stopped alongside me. I looked at him and gave him the tiniest smile.

_"I just stayed up late playing video games again, okay?"_

He groaned and started going on a rant about how bad that was for my health and today just confirmed that. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. He was acting like I was close to death. I felt a tug on my wrist and turned around to see my orange-haired friend looking at the ground with a frown on his lips. I tilted my head, silently asking him what was wrong.

_"Kenma. You really scared me. You're one of my best friends! I don't know what I would do if you got seriously injured."_

I widened my eyes in astonishment. I really didn't think it was that big a deal but I guess I was wrong. I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders.

_"Shoyo. I'm fine. I promise you I am alright."_ I nodded my head and waited for a response.

I was taken back when I felt something warm press against my lips. I soon realized Shoyo was kissing me. He had his arms wrapped around my neck and his cheeks were tinged pink. I placed my hands on his waist and returned the kiss slowly. I can't remember the last time I felt this way... Actually, I don't think I ever have. Nobody has ever gotten so close to me besides Kuroo. Soon enough we had to pull away for air. I gave him a dazed look but then a sheepish smile rose to my face.

_"Shoyo?"_ I asked in a whisper.

_"I'm sorry. But I just had to Kenma..."_ He said softly.

I shook my head and leaned my forehead against his gently. _"No, I liked it."_

Shoyo giggled. _"After we get you checked up we have some things to discuss."_

I took his hand in mine as we made our way to the infirmary.

.

.

.

_"Just know... I've got you. Now and forever."_

**I LIVE FOR KENHINA OMG!! THEY ARE MY BABIES! OKAY- THANKS FOR READING <3**

**~567 words**


End file.
